Goodbye & Hello
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: 9 year-old Naruto has finally found a true friend, Amy! But around his 10th birthday, Amy disappears. 6 years has passed. What happened to Amy? Why has she been missing for all these years? First find out what happened to Amy. *NOT on HOLD anymore. This story is going to go through some MAJOR editing. It will be deleted and brought back better. More info in Chap 1 & 7*
1. Chapter 1: Friend

This story is going to go through some major editing!

My writing has gotten better and I'm going to make this story even more better!

This story is going to be deleted, but not now. And is also coming back, with a new title and new writing. Some things maybe change, some things may not but I cannot tell until I bring the new verison to fanfiction. (Hopefully soon)

More info is the Chapter 7 preview

See you again soon~!

~7/31/12

* * *

><p><em><strong>I own Amy i dont own anyone else so far.<strong>_

_**Please enjoy by story!**_

**_I _****_DO NOT _****_own the manga/anime Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**Friend**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rain was pouring down throughout the Hidden Leaf Village. Amy had just returned from the water country due to a mission.<strong>

**As she was walking, she noticed nobody else was on the streets, except when she passed the school. She saw a little blonde boy, sitting on a swing, gripping onto the string and looking down, by some trees.**

**Amy walked over to the boy slowly. The boy didn't seem to notice her.**

**Amy crouched down by the boy. She noticed he seemed quite sad.**

"**Hey kid what's your name," Amy asked hoping she could cheer him up.**

**The little blonde boy lifted his head and looked straight at Amy. He hesitated for a second.**

"**M-my names Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto smiled a bit when he said those words.**

"**Uzumaki Naruto huh. I'm Amy."**

**Naruto laughed. Amy was glad to see him smiling. He looked really sad before. She wanted to know him better.**

"**Hey Naruto, how old are you?"**

"**I'm 9. What about you?**

"**I'm 12. Say Naruto," Amy smiled evilly/funny way, "want me to show you a jutsu?"**

"**Ya!" Naruto was really excited and Amy was really happy to see that. "What's it called?" Naruto asked curiously.**

"**It's called the…..," Amy stood and yelled out, "Sexy no jutsu!"**

"**Are you a perv?"**

"**No!" Amy grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him up so he was standing by her. "Just follow me." Amy let go of Naruto's wrist and started running in a pace where Naruto could catch up in.**

**Naruto also ran, following Amy.**

"**Your pretty fast kid."**

"**Don't call me kid! My names Naruto Uzumaki who will become the Hokage!"**

"**Oh really? Then Soon-To-Be-Hokage, if you can master my jutsu before the rain stops on this cloudy afternoon, then I'll treat you to some ramen!"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Then you treat me to as many bowls as I want okay?"**

"**Sure kid."**

"**Don't call me kid!"**

"**Oh sorry, Soon-To-Be-Hokage," Amy laughed softly to herself.**

"**Where are we going anyway?"**

"**We're already here," Amy stopped running.**

**Naruto stopped running and looked all around him. They were in the woods, in an open field full of grass and trees around the open field. It was still pouring.**

"**Whoa! What is this place?" Naruto asked.**

"**It's my secret place, and now it's yours too!"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yep! Just yours and mine! Everyday you're going to meet me here right after school and I'm gonna teach you the many Sexy no jutsu's, and I'll see if you passed those days jutsu. If you do, I'll treat you to Ichiraku Ramen! Deal?"**

"**Deal!"**

"**Okay then first Sexy no jutsu is called the Kitty Kat!"**

**Naruto couldn't help but laugh.**

"**Hey stop laughing! I know I still need to work on my jutsu names, but anyway, you will have to transform into a women and…"**

"**What a women?"**

"**Yes a woman. Most ninja males are perverts so, learning these jutsu's will come in handy, trust me, I escaped death many time's because of these jutsu's when I go on my mission's."**

"**Fine…wait…you're already a ninja?"**

"**Yes I am, because I was good at school to be a ninja, they let me be a ninja at the age of 9. I'm already a Chounin."**

"**What!"**

"**Anyway, ready for the Kitty Kat Sexy no jutsu?"**

"**Don't change the subject!"**

"**Then I will start now."**

**Amy made some hand signs and smoke spread out all around her. Naruto was shooing away the smoke away from him. As the smoke, little by little, cleared away. You could see Amy had transformed into an older woman with big breasts, way skinny body then before. She was in a Sexy Cat outfit.**

"**Hi Naruto," Amy winked and said those words in a sexy/girly way.**

"**Whoa teach me how to do that!"**

"**Uh okay…," Amy was quite shocked that Naruto didn't even blushed, fainted, or even had a nose bleed from seeing Amy with her orange/red hair in 2 ponytails that reached to her feet that was also wet due to the cold rain. "Is he really a guy?" Amy thought to herself. Amy canceled her jutsu and turned back to her normal self. Which was her hair orange/red hair down to her waist.**

**Amy showed Naruto the hand signs and told him various steps on how to turn into a sexy girl in a cat costume.**

**As time passed, the cold rain was still didn't stop pouring down.**

**Naruto kept on changing to either a fat girl, too short hair girl, a fat girl in a unicorn outfit, or a girl that had a big head, but Naruto never gave up and kept on trying the Sexy no jutsu.**

**Naruto was surrounded by smoke and when the smoke cleared, Naruto's appearance was perfect! He had finally turned into a long haired blonde girl with 2 ponytails that went down to her feet, in a black cat costume, very skinny, big breasts, and very sexy.**

"**Hi!" Naruto said those words in a very sexy/girly way.**

**The rain had finally stopped.**

"**Good job Naruto! Now change back to your normal self and lets go get some Ichiraku Ramen!"**

"**Yess!"**

**Naruto canceled the jutsu and returned to his old self.**

"**Race ya to Ichiraku's!" Naruto screamed and started running to his favorite ramen shop.**

"**Hey Naruto! Wait up! Don't think you're going to waste my money!" Amy screamed and laughed.**

**As she ran after Naruto, Amy felt a strange presence behind her.**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

**Chapter finally up! Took awhile but its up now! **

**Please enjoy Chapter 2!**

****_I DO NOT own the manga/anime Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!_****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Surprise**

**Every day was a fun day for Amy and Naruto. Until, 3 months had passed (around Naruto's birthday) and Amy had to go on a mission.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was a normal sunny day when Amy and Naruto were training in their open field. Naruto had just learned how to transform into a naked girl.<strong>

"**Good job Naruto! Your figure is perfect! Now, transform to yourself."**

"**Kay!" Naruto said in his girly/sexy voice.**

**Naruto transformed back to himself. As Naruto changed back, two males appeared right in front of Naruto and Amy, as if they came from the sky.**

"**Ah we finally found you Amy!" happily said the male with the black long silky hair.**

"**Amy, we've been searching for you a very long time!" angrily exclaimed the other male with the short brown hair.**

**First Amy didn't know who the hell those two males were, but when she heard the flirty and the angry voices, she knew right away who they were.**

**The flirty male that had black long silky hair, pearly eyes, and was handsome, was Hyuuga Kei.**

**The other male that has soft short brown hair, light blue eyes, and a scowl on his face was Yamanaka Tadashi.**

"**Um Amy, do you know those two?" Naruto asked while staring a bit wary at them.**

"**Sadly yes I do. They are in my squad," sighed Amy.**

"**Hey what's with the sigh?" yelled Tadashi.**

"**You dickhead! I can sigh if I want to!"**

"**Whatcha call me Orangey!"**

"**Now now you two. You're scaring the little kid here," Kei said while trying to stop Amy and Tadashi from ripping each other's heads off.**

"**Nah I'm fine. Plus, don't call me kid! I'm going to be Hokage someday!" Naruto answered.**

"**Anyway, what do you guys want?" Amy questioned.**

"**The 3****rd**** Hokage wants to talk to you," answered Tadashi.**

"**He said it was important and that he was sorry he kept the secret from you this whole time," said Kei.**

"**Well I guess I have to go. Hey Kei, Tadashi, take Naruto to Ichiraku Ramen. His birthday is in 3 days, so be good to him, or else!"**

"**Of course!"**

"**Whatever…"**

"**Bye Naruto, I'll meet you at Ichiraku's later!"**

"**Bye!"**

**Amy suddenly disappeared as if she flew into the sky.**

"**Hey where'd she go?" Naruto asked.**

"**To go meet the Hokage," Kei answered.**

"**Are we going to Ichiraku's or what?" Tadashi angrily said.**

"**Let's go!" Naruto screamed happily. **

* * *

><p><strong>Amy knocked on the Hokage's door.<strong>

"**Come in,' said a voice, behind the door.**

**Amy opened the door and went inside. She closed the door behind her.**

**The Hokage was sitting down in his desk.**

"**Was there something you wanted to talk about Hokage?"**

"**Yes, please come here and take a seat."**

"**Yes."**

"**Now Amy, this is very hard to say but, you do know you had a brother when the Nine-tailed Fox attacked the Hidden Leaf village right?"**

"**Yes I do, but I never got to meet him."**

'**Well I know I told you he died at birth."**

"**Mmhm."**

"**Listen here child. I kept this secret for your own good."**

"**What do you mean by that Hokage?"**

"**Your little brother is alive and healthy."**

"**WHAT? You mean he was alive this whole time and I could have had a family instead a family that isn't related to me by blood this whole time!"**

**Amy stood up from her chair.**

"**With all due respect 3****rd**** Hokage, I demand you tell me why you kept this a secret from me!"**

"**Please Amy, calm yourself. I did it for your own good."**

"**My own good?"**

"**Please let me explain! Your father the,"**

"**Forth Hokage."**

"**Rescued us all from the Nine-tailed Fox, no? Well for him to rescue us, he had to trap the Nine-tailed Fox into a human body,"**

"**Where are you going with this?"**

"**Let me continue. Your father used a newborn baby to trap the beast. That newborn was your brother, Uzumaki Naruto."**

"**What…!"**

"**Sit back down Amy. This not all that I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry to say this after you now probably want to go meet your brother but you are a ninja."**

"**What else is there?"**

"**You must go on an 'A' Mission by yourself."**

"**Myself? Why?"**

"**You must go to the Cloud Country, the Raikage needs your help."**

"**Very well, when do I go?"  
>"Go tonight. Also be careful. I would assign you a partner but the Raikage only needs one person."<strong>

"**I understand."**

**Amy smiled and got off her chair. She headed to the door. Her back towards the Hokage.**

"**Please tell Naruto happy birthday for and tell him I will return soon and we will celebrate his birthday properly."**

"**I will tell him. Goodbye Amy and good luck."**

**Amy ran back to Hiruzen and kissed him on the forehead.**

"**I wanted to say thank you." Amy laughed. **

"**Bye." Amy said and went out the door.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 next!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Begin

_**I wanna thank my cousin NeeMou for helping with this series and for giving me ideas in my last chapter!**_

_**Enjoy Chapter 3!**_

_****_I DO NOT own the manga/anime Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!_****_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Mission Begin**

**Naruto, Kei, and Tadashi were sitting in Ichiraku's, eating ramen, waiting for Amy to come meet them.**

"**Where the hell is Amy!" Tadashi said angrily.**

"**Ya where is she? It's almost dark out?" Naruto asked.**

"**Patience you two. I'm sure she's putting some makeup on since she'll be meeting me," Kei confidently said.**

"**Like that would ever happen," Naruto laughed.**

"**Ha! Amy. Wearing. Makeup? That would never happen!" Tadashi also laughed.**

"**Hmmph, it could happen," Kei pouted.**

**As the three idiots were arguing if Amy was ever going to wear makeup or not, Amy was heading towards them.**

"**If Amy ever put makeup on herself, whoa I can't even imagine it!" Tadashi shivered.**

**Amy heard what Tadashi said and was about to hit him upside the head, but stopped herself.**

"**Wait. Now that I imagine Amy in makeup…," Naruto said and then imagined Amy wearing makeup.**

**Naruto imagined Amy wearing makeup with brown blush all over her face, red lipstick on her lips and around them, and eye shadow **_**all **_**around her eyes. Naruto shivered.**

"**What did you two imagine?" Kei asked.**

"**I also want to know what you two were imaging me with?" Amy said angrily.**

**Naruto and Tadashi slowly turned their heads. Kei jumped from out of his chair and tried to give Amy a hug.**

"**Amy your back!" Kei happily said.**

"**Uh huh. No hugs. So Naruto, Tadashi, what were you two saying before?" Amy asked.**

"**Oh nothing," nervously said Tadashi.**

"**Ya, we weren't imaging you wearing makeup!" Naruto said.**

"**Idiot!" Tadashi slapped Naruto on the head.**

"**Ow!" Naruto yelled.**

"**You both are idiots!" Amy yelled. She hit both Tadashi and Naruto on the back of their heads.**

"**Ow!" Naruto and Tadashi yelled.**

"**Anyway, Ayame," Amy leaned over the counter where Naruto and Tadashi were eating. "Tell Teuchi to give me the usual, but to go." Amy smiled.**

"**Sure thing Amy," Ayame smiled back.**

**Ayame went to the back to go tell her father about Amy's order.**

"**You're not staying here?" Naruto asked.**

"**No kid…. I mean Soon-To-Be-Hokage. I need to rest at home."**

"**Oh ok."**

"**Also Kei, I need to talk to you." Amy said.**

"**Sure Amy!"**

**Amy and Kei walked back a distance so neither Tadashi nor Naruto could hear them.**

"**Are you going to ask me out Amy?" Kei laughed.**

"**No idiot. I need to ask you a very important favor.**

"**What is it?" Kei seemed serious now.**

"**I need you to watch after my little brother, Naruto."**

"**Naruto's your little brother?"**

"**Shhh! Not so loud! He still doesn't know that!"**

"**Okay so why do you want me to watch over him?"**

"**I have to go on an 'A' mission. Tonight I'm leaving"**

"**An 'A' mission! By yourself! Tonight!"**

"**Ya pretty much. I should be back in about two weeks."**

"**Two weeks?"**

"**Don't worry I'm going to be fine."**

"**Fine. Sure thing, you can count on me," Kei smiled, "but what about Tadashi and Miko-sensei?" **

"**Tell them what I just told you about my mission. Tell them to watch Naruto too."**

"**Okay! I got it! Good luck!"**

"**Thanks!" Amy smiled.**

"**Amy! Your ramen's ready!" Ayame yelled out.**

**Kei and Amy walked back to the ramen shop.**

"**Here you go Amy." Ayame smiled and gave Amy her ramen.**

"**Thank you! And here's your money." Amy handed Ayame the money. "Bye everyone! Bye Teuchi!"**

**Amy waved goodbye to everyone and headed home.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy opened the door to her apartment and went inside. She closed the door behind her.<strong>

**She turned on her lights.**

**Amy quickly sat at her little table by the window and quickly ate her ramen and started packing her weapons for her mission. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and changed into her ninja clothes.**

**Amy took one last look at her apartment before her mission and turned off her lights, before she closed her door and started running to the main gates.**

* * *

><p><strong>When Amy got to the gates, they were open of course.<strong>

**A male shinobi asked Amy to sign some papers on why she was leaving the village(mission), where she would be(Cloud Country), how many days will it take to get there(4), and when she would be back(two weeks).**

**After Amy signed the papers, she smiled and waved goodbye to the male shinobi and started to walk outside the gates.**

**When she stepped outside the gates, that meant she was out of the village, and if she was out of the village, that meant her 'A' mission, to head to the Cloud Country and help the Raikage, started now!**

**Amy jumped in the woods and started dashing, tree-to-tree, forward.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Sneak Attack...Next!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Sneak Attack

**I DO NOT own the manga/anime Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!**

**Finally I got to update! Please enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Sneak Attack**

**On the second day of Amy's mission, it was turning dark out. She was in the woods.**

**She decided to make a few clones of herself to watch while she was sleeping. Once she made clones, she slept by a tree. Her three clones were going to take turns as lookout.**

**Amy soon fell asleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the morning it was the third day.<strong>

**Amy canceled her clones. Then she started dashing tree-to-tree, but she felt two people behind her. She dashed faster.**

**She threw kunai at them, but she missed, they were just too fast.**

**All of a sudden, the two people that were following Amy were right in front of her. The two people were a man and a woman.**

**Amy noticed they had black weird, spots all over their body. The black spots were slowly disappearing. She also noticed their headbands had a music note on them.**

**There was only one village that had _that _music note.**

**Amy knew right away where they were from. They were from the Hidden Sound Village.**

**"What do you want?" Amy asked.**

**"That doesn't matter," said the man.**

**"You're coming with us!" said the woman.**

**"What for?" Amy asked roughly.**

**"Don't ask any more questions!" yelled the man.**

**"You're lucky _he_ picked you!" angrily said the woman.**

**"Who's _he_?" asked Amy.**

**"What did I just say! Don't ask any more question!" yelled the man.**

**"Calm down, she has the right to know who wants her," said the woman.**

**"Very well," the man paused, and continued to speak, "Why, Lord Orochimaru of course."**

**"Orochimaru? That traitor! Like I would _ever _let you two take me to him!" Amy yelled.**

**Once the man and the woman figured out Amy wasn't going to come with them on her own, they started to attack Amy.**

**Amy also started to attack!**

**She made some hand signs and yelled out, "Wind blade no jutsu!"**

**The man and the woman both dodged.**

**They had the weird black spots all over their body again.**

**The man and the woman were too fast for Amy. They dodged everything Amy threw at them.**

**"What are you!" Amy yelled out.**

**"That doesn't matter," laughed the man.**

**"What?" Amy yelled.**

**Suddenly Amy felt a sharp pain above her left hip.**

**She clenched her left hip with her right hand.**

**The woman had slashed Amy, she Amy didn't notice that since the woman was so fast.**

**_"It must be those black spots all over their body!" _****Amy thought to herself.**

**Amy felt another sharp pain on her right leg.**

**Amy collapsed to the ground.**

**She felt the cut above her left hip and her right leg, spill out blood.**

**The woman and the man stopped what they were doing and went by Amy.**

**"Aw now look what we did. Lord Orochimaru will punish us." pouted the man.**

**"Not unless we tell him that was the only way for her to come with us," explained the woman.**

**"True," agreed the man.**

**He then picked up Amy and tossed her over his shoulder.**

**"Ugh, her blood is getting all over me!" he yelled.**

**He threw Amy to a tree. She hit her back hard against the tree's trunk.**

**Amy cried out in pain!**

**Suddenly a boy, almost Amy's age, appeared right before Amy, the woman and man.**

**He had silver hair that reached to his waist. He slowly walked to were Amy was, laying on the ground and bended down.**

**"Are you okay?" he asked Amy.**

**Amy tried to say yes but she couldn't. She nodded instead.**

**She felt like a fool because she couldn't speak. She was a ninja after all and a chunin at that.**

**"That's good!" he smiled.**

**Amy blushed a bit.**

**"Who the hell are you?" asked the man.**

**The boy got up and faced the man. "Who the hell are _you_ for hurting a lady and making her bleed!"**

**_"Did he just call me lady?" _****Amy thought.**

**"Watch your mouth kid!" yelled the woman.**

**Amy was loosing too much blood. She felt dizzy and she was starting to loose consciousness. She groaned in pain.**

**The boy bent down to Amy again.**

**"Don't worry I'll make this quick and then I'll have someone I know heal you, I promise," he smiled.**

**Amy blushed.**

**All she could do was nod her head.**

**"How dare you ignore us!" yelled the man.**

**"Bastard," whispered the woman, but loud enough to be heard.**

**The boy got up and tied his long silver hair into a ponytail.**

**To Amy, he seemed like he was ready to kill.**

**The boy clenched his sword. Amy didn't even notice he had a sword.**

**"So you wanna fight bastard," said the man.**

**The boy didn't respond.**

**Amy could barely stay awake any longer, and she could barely even try and focuss on what was going on.**

**"Hey kid, answer!" screamed the woman.**

**"Shut up! I'll make you pay for what you both did to this girl," the boy pointed at Amy.**

**"' 'Kay kid, you asked for it!" laughed the man.**

**The man and the woman had black spots all over their body again.**

**"Cursed marks huh. Cheaters," smiled the boy.**

**The boy and the man and woman were getting ready to attack each other.**

**Amy could no longer stay awake. She was at her limit. She ended up closing her eyes.**

**The last thing Amy remembered hearing before she went unconscious, was a male and a female, screaming out in pain.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Yay! Chapter 5 next! I really enjoy writing these stories! :)<strong>**

****Bit of writers block right now so please be ****patient!

**If you have any suggestions about upcoming chapters, please tell me because I would love to add some those suggestions!**

**Thank you all for reading my story and Chapter 5 will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Where? Who? What?

******_I suggest you check my profile because I say when the next chapter will be updated and if it will take awhile. I update my profile a lot so its probably a good thing to check my profile once in a while. Same goes for all my stories._******

****~ February 21, 2012

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><em>I <span>DO NOT<span> own the manga/anime Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!_******

** Thank you everyone for reading this story! I really appreciate it and I hope you will continue to reading more chapters of this story! Also if any of you have any suggestions about upcoming chapters, please tell me so I can make this story more enjoying to everyone! Also same goes for my other stories as well!**

**Thank you SnowPrincess9741 for reviewing!**

** Please enjoy Chapter 5 everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Where? Who? What?**

**The boy put his sword away. He had just finished the man and the woman. He turned back to face Amy. When he saw her lying on the ground, wounded, and in almost a huge pool of blood, he ran to her quickly and bent down by here, struggling on what he should do to help her.**

"**Oh shit! She is losing a lot of blood! I have to take her to the village and see Lady Kali so she could heal her! But first," the boy ripped some of his shirt and used those strips of his shirt to bandage Amy's right leg and the cut above her left hip.**

**While doing so, the boy kept on looking at Amy and thought on how dazzling she looked when she was sleeping even though she had blood all over her. He slapped himself several times for thinking that.**

**After he finished bandaging Amy's wounds, he slowly and carefully picked her up and carried like what a groom does when he carries his new bride. **

**He then started running East to where his village was, carefully trying not to drop Amy along the way since he wasn't used to picking up girls even though he was really strong.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto woke up and got out of his bed. He tripped a few times because his bedroom floor was covered with his unwashed clothes and empty ramen containers.<strong>

**He went to his kitchen to make himself some instant ramen.**

**He poured hot water in the instant ramen and waited about 3 minutes for it to cool down.**

**Then he took is ramen to his little table, trying not to scream out in pain since the ramen was really hot! He sat down and ate his ramen with his chop sticks. He yelled out, "OW! It's HOT!" though Naruto still continued to eat his wonderful ramen!**

**He finished his ramen in a matter of 5 minutes. "Ah, ramen is great!" Naruto yelled out. "Oh yeah that's right," Naruto got up and looked at his calendar on the wall, "its October 10th ****that means it's my birthday today! Hmm, I wonder where Amy is. I haven't seen her since the time Kei, Tadashi, and I were at Ichiraku's Ramen," Naruto paused for a moment, he then got an epiphany, "Maybe Amy is at our secret place, well not much of a secret anymore since Kei and Tadashi found out about it. Well I'll just go and see if she's there!" Naruto quickly got up and ignored his empty ramen containers on his little table and also on the floor along with his unwashed clothes he forgot about, and went to his closet to get some **_**fresh **_**clothes to wear.**

**Naruto got his orange jumpsuit. Also he got his amazingly awesome goggles. He put on his black sandals and headed towards his door. **

**He opened his door and stepped outside. He closed his door behind him.**

**Naruto walked down the outside apartment stairs and headed for Amy and his Not-So-Secret-Place.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kei, Tadashi, and their sensei, Miko, were at Naruto and Amy's Not-So-Secret-Place, waiting for Naruto to come.<strong>

"**Ugh how much longer do we have to wait for Naruto! Kei, are you sure he's coming, cause it sure doesn't look like it!" Tadashi half screamed.**

"**Shut up Tadashi and be more patient! Maybe you should be a bit nicer like your little sister Ino!" Kei yelled.**

"**Ino? Nice? Don't make me laugh! I can barely make a conversation with her! She shh's me when I'm trying to talk to her! She always ignores me and pisses me off! All she thinks about all day is this kid called Sasuke! She hits me very day for no reason!" Tadashi was really pissed off, "Why don't you act a bit more like your little brother Neji! Stop being such a playboy and act like him!"**

"**Shut up!" Kei punched Tadashi. Tadashi punched Kei back. **

**The brawl was on, until Miko-sensei made some hand signs and yelled out, "Lighting Bolt!"**

**Electricity struck through both Kei and Tadashi. They both coughed out smoke.**

"**Bastards! You two have to stop fighting!" Miko-sansei yelled out, "Just patiently wait for Naruto to come!" Miko-sensei paused and pulled both Kei and Tadashi's left ears, "Do I make myself clear?"**

"**Ow!" Kei and Tadashi yelled out.**

"**Yes you do," Kei said.**

"**Yeah," Tadashi said carelessly. **

"**Good!" Miko-sensei let go of both of their ears," You both know I don't like to act like that! When Amy's not here, I can't control myself sometimes."**

"**Don't worry about it! It's mostly Tadashi's fault anyway." Kei smiled. Tadashi gave Kei an 'I'll kill you!' look.**

"**Hmph, you act like my mom old hag," Tadashi whispered.**

"**WHAT did you say Tadashi?" Miko-sensei evilly smiled.**

"**Oh nothing, nothing at all," Tadashi said cavalierly.**

"**Oh look! Naruto's here!" Kei happily smiled. He wanted to stop talking to his sensei and Tadashi as soon as possible so he could say happy birthday to Naruto.**

**Off in the distance, Naruto came running in. He was searching for something.**

"**What the hell is he doing? Doesn't he see us standing here?" Tadashi said in a rude voice.**

"**Poor boy, he must be looking for Amy. Right Kei. Kei?" Miko-sensei saw Kei running up to Naruto. "That bastard didn't even listen to me just now!"**

"**Who would want to listen to an old hag like you?" Tadashi laughed.**

"**What did you say Tadashi?" Miko-sensei asked.**

"**Oh nothing," Tadashi said nervously.**

**Miko-sensei and Tadashi started running after Kei.**

**Naruto saw Kei running up to him and waving at him.**

"**Hey Naruto!" Kei shouted.**

"**Hi!" Naruto shouted back.**

**Kei had finally made it to Naruto. (Kei and the others were a far distance from Naruto before.) Behind Kei were Tadashi and Miko-sensei running to Naruto and Kei.**

**Tadashi and Miko-sensei made it to Kei and Naruto.**

"**Who are you?" Naruto pointed at Miko-sensei.**

"**Kid it's not polite to point at people." Miko-sensei explained.**

"**I'm no kid! I'll become Hokage one day! Believe it!"**

"**Okay calm down. Anyway, I'm Amy, Kei, and Tadashi's sensei. Squad 6, Team Miko. Amy has told me a lot about you Naruto."**

"**Oh okay! Hey do you guys know where Amy is? I haven't seen her since two days ago."**

"_**Wait did he just ignore me? Nah he just must be worried about Amy! Yeah that's it! Heh …" **_**Miko-sensei thought to herself.**

"**Well," Tadashi said.**

"**Um," Kei said.**

"**Look Naruto we'll tell you where Amy is, but you must be very patient for her to come back. Got it?" Miko-sensei asked.**

"**Sure," Naruto smiled.**

"**Oh and before we tell you where Amy is," Kei paused. He looked at Miko-sensei and at Tadashi. Miko-sensei nodded and smiled. Tadashi didn't know what the hell why Kei looked at him but he just nodded and decided to go along whatever was going on.**

"**Happy Birthday Naruto!" Kei and Miko-sensei shouted and smiled.**

"**Oh so that's why you looked at me. Well you should have just told me. Anyways you should have said that earlier." Tadashi said.**

"**Shut up and say happy birthday Tadashi!" Kei whispered to Tadashi.**

**Naruto was confused. **_**"How could they remember my birthday? Amy only remembers my birthday. Unless they care about it…"**_

"**Happy Birthday Naruto!" Tadashi shouted and kinda smiled a bit.**

"_**At least they said happy birthday! Nobody has ever said that to me before!"**_** Naruto thought to himself. He smiled and laughed.**

**They were all glad Naruto was happy on his birthday since Amy told them he doesn't have many friends and causes a lot of trouble in the village to get attention.**

"**Okay Naruto ready to hear where Amy is?" Kei asked.**

"**Yeah!" Naruto smiled.**

"**Follow me Naruto, we'll tell you at my apartment," Miko-sensei smiled. Miko-sensei started walking into the forest and head to her apartment.**

**Kei, Tadashi, and Naruto slowly followed.**

"**Don't worry, she won't do anything naughty since she's still a virgin," Kei laughed.**

"**Huh what does that mean?" Naruto asked.**

**Miko-sensei heard Kei say 'naughty'. "Kei what the hell are you telling Naruto!"**

"**Oh nothing, nothing at all Miko-sensei! I was just telling Naruto how naughty the animals are in the forest so he shouldn't walk alone in here anymore." Kei assured her.**

"**Okay," Miko-sensei was a bit suspicious but she ignored them. **

**Kei, Tadashi, and Naruto were a bit far behind Miko-sensei so she wouldn't be able to hear of what they were talking about.**

"**Anyway Naruto, a virgin mean," Kei started to say but Tadashi interrupted him.**

"**What the hell are you trying to teach him Kei! Amy will kill you if you answer his question about what a virgin is!" Tadashi almost shouted.**

"**Shut up Tadashi! You want Miko-sensei to hear you! Besides you're a virgin," Kei mocked a bit.**

"**You shut up! So are you! You're a playboy but you're still a virgin! Think about that!" Tadashi smiled and laughed.**

"**Shh! Don't say it too loud! There might be a girl in this forest that can hear you! If someone knows I'm still a virgin, girls won't want to hang around me anymore!" Kei said nervously.**

"**Oh shut up!" Tadashi said.**

"**Wait, I still want to know what a virgin is!" Naruto said.**

"**Let's just say you never had it with a girl before," Kei smiled.**

"**Huh?" Naruto was confused, "Had what with a girl?"**

**Kei and Tadashi both blushed.**

"**Don't tell Amy we told you about this!" Tadashi said.**

"**Don't tell Miko-sensei either!" Kei said.**

"**Uh, okay…" Naruto was confused but also happy since someone trusted him to keep a secret.**

"**Okay boys, we're here!" Miko-sensei shouted.**

**Kei, Tadashi, and Naruto didn't even notice they were walking though the village some part of the time. **

"**It's a good thing we were speaking quietly so we could only hear and nobody else," Tadashi said.**

"**Uh huh," Naruto said.**

"**Well what are you guys waiting for, let's go inside," Miko-sensei told them from atop the outside stairs of her apartment.**

"'**Kay, we're coming," Kei, Tadashi, and Naruto said together.**

**They walked up the stairs and had to walk 3 more stairs since Miko-sensei lived on the 6****th**** floor of her apartment.**

"**Are we almost there yet?" Naruto asked. He was getting really tired and out of breath from walking too many stairs!**

"**A little bit more Naruto!" Miko-sensei said.**

"**You should have seen Amy the first time she walked up to Miko-sensei's apartment! She actually ran up the stairs and didn't pass out, unlike Kei and me," Tadashi said.**

**They finally had reached Miko-sensei's apartment door.**

**Miko-sensei opened her door with her key and gestured Kei, Tadashi, and Naruto to come in. "Welcome to my home!"**

**Kei, Tadashi, and Naruto were about to pass out, but they encouraged themselves to keep on walking. They went inside Miko-sensei's apartment and immediately dived for the couch. Miko-sensei went into her apartment and closed the door behind her.**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter had more words then any of my other chapters! I'm realllyy happy!<strong>

**Chapter 6 Next! How shall Naruto take the big news about how his best friend Amy won't be there for his birthday and won't get to see her for 2 weeks, or maybe more... Find out in Chapter 6!**

**~Thank you!~**

****~EsteVamp4998~****


	6. Chapter 6: Emotions And Healing

**Really really _really _sorry I didn't update for a _long _time! Writers Block, tests, homework, band contest, had to practice clarinet, and shopping, are all the things why I couldn't update but it is also my fault so I blame myself. This chapter is longer then any of my chapters so far! I added more to this chapter today and I think its good.**

** Please tell me what you think about it so far because that always gives me more confidence/ideas for writing a better chapter next time. Also feel free to give me some suggestions, my cousin was amazing and gave me some suggestions! If you see a mistake in a sentence, please tell me, same goes for all my chapters. **

**I suggest you probably check my profile once in a while because I post when I'm going to add a new story, chapter, and if I'm not able to add a chapter just yet.**

**I'm planning to draw all of my OC's, and maybe Naruto (+ Shippuden) characters soon and I will upload them to my DeviantArt account. The link to my account is in my profile all the way at the bottom**

**Please enjoy Chapter 6 of 'Goodbye & Hello'! **

******_I DO NOT own the manga/anime Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!_******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Emotions and Healing **

**A group of young children were playing soccer by their village entrance. One of the children saw someone coming into their village.**

**"Look Yuu's back!" a little boy pointed at a silver longed hair boy carrying a red head girl.**

**A little girl looked towards the way the little girl was pointing. She was surprised of what the silver haired boy was carrying with him. She yelled out, "And he's carrying a girl! No!"**

**"A GIRL!" the little boys screamed out in excitement and the little girls screaming out sadly. The kids rushed over to Yuu, they started asking Yuu all these questions. Like….. Where was he, who's the girl, why is the girl asleep, where did he meet her, and will he marry her someday? The girls wouldn't let the boys ask many questions, they were just too worried about the girl since the girls were in love with Yuu, even though they were just 5 to 10 years old.**

**Yuu whistled. The children stopped asking Yuu questions immediately. Then Yuu spoke, "Look I'm really sorry but I can't talk right now! This girl's really wounded; I need to take her to Lady Kali! By the way, where is Lady Kali?"**

**A girl with short brown hair answered his question, "Lady Kali is picking some herds right now. She's in the forest."**

**"Ah thank you Hina!" Yuu smiled.**

**The children moved away so Yuu could go get Lady Kali.**

**Yuu ran towards the forest, while he was running, he looked at the girl. She was breathing heavily and sweating a lot. "Don't worry, I'll get you too Lady Kali as soon as I can!"**

**"Okay Naruto listen well," Miko-sensei sat down in a chair beside her blue couch where Naruto, Kei, and Tadashi were sitting in.**

**"Yeah?" Naruto nervously said.**

**Miko-sensei took a deep breath and then spoke, "Amy has gone on an 'A' rank mission for the past two days. She won't be coming here today to celebrate your birthday."**

**"Though she will be back in the next eleven days," Tadashi added trying to make Naruto feel less down.**

**"Also, she couldn't refuse the mission! Not that is was an 'A' mission, but she needed to go help the Raikage! She couldn't refuse the Raikage and she is a chunin like us and being able to help the Raikage is a very important job that must be done," Kei tried to make Naruto understand since he was looking pretty down about hearing Amy won't be around any time soon.**

**"But she promised. She promised! She promised she would be here for my birthday! She even said we would go to Ichiraku's Ramen today! She promised!" Naruto tried to yell out but he was also trying really hard to hold back his tears that wouldn't stop flowing down his cheeks controllably. Naruto was looking down at his lap and clenching his fists.**

**"Naruto," Kei started to say but Tadashi put his hand on his shoulder. Kei turned his head towards Miko-sensei. He saw her shaking her head and mouthing the words, "Let him be,"**

**Miko-sensei got up from the chair she was sitting in and nodded at Tadashi (she was telling him to get off the couch so she could sit next to Naruto). Tadashi understood and nodded back. He got up and pulled Kei's arm, which meant for Kei to scoot down so Miko-sensei could sit next to Naruto. Kei nodded and scooted down. Miko-sensei sat where Kei was sitting, which was in the middle, and Tadashi walked over to the chair Miko-sensei was sitting at and sat down.**

**"Naruto sweetie," Miko-sensei started saying, trying to comfort Naruto. She put one hand on Naruto's back and started rubbing his back, "Even though Amy's not here right now, I know she would want you to have a wonder day. You can still have a wonder day! I mean it is your birthday after all, right!"**

**"Yeah I guess so," Naruto sniffed. His tears were slowly going away.**

**"Yeah and we could have a little party just the four of us or I can even invite some very close friends (girls) of mine and," Kei started to say but Miko-sensei elbowed him and gave him a cold look.**

**"Or maybe not," Kei smiled and looked away.**

**"How about we go to Ichiraku's Ramen and celebrate your birthday there and you can have as much ramen as want, but not from me since I don't have any money on me," Tadashi added.**

**Naruto thought for moment then he smiled and said, "Okay!"**

**_"Though I still wish Amy was here right now,"_**** Naruto thought to himself.**

**Miko-sensei, Kei, and Tadashi also smiled.**

**"So Tadashi can be nice to someone other than Amy, huh, interesting," Kei mocked.**

**"What! I'm never nice to that Orangey!" Tadashi explained and blushed; his face was the color as a bright red cherry.**

**"Uh huh," Kei and Miko-sensei teased.**

**"Shut up!" Tadashi looked away from Kei and Miko-sensei to hide his face.**

**Naruto laughed really hard. It seemed he calmed down a bit more about Amy.**

**"Are we going to Ichiraku's Ramen or what? Let get going to Ichiraku's Ramen! I'm tired of staying here!" Tadashi stood up from his chair and started walking to the front door, where Kei, Naruto, Miko-sensei, and he had entered from; his head was down facing the floor, hiding his face from the others because his face was still the color of a cherry. He was also walking pretty quickly. The others started laughing at Tadashi. They all got up and slowly followed Tadashi since he was already out the door running down the stairs, and heading for Ichiraku's Ramen.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Lady Kali!" Yuu yelled out. He had finally reached Lady Kai and she had just finished picking herbs. On her back was a basket made of straw. Lady Kali was about to head back to the village but then she heard Yuu call out her name. She walked towards him. <strong>

**"Ah Yuu, hello! So you finally returned from training. Has a week passed already? I guess I'm too old now," Lady Kali laughed, "Well everyone in the village has been awaiting your arrival! Your mother had been worried sick! So have you father and your only two siblings Yuri and Aki. Also,"**

**"Lady Kali, you are talking too much again,"**

**"Oh my, I'm sorry" Lady Kali noticed the redheaded girl that Yuu was carrying, "And who is that young girl Yuu?" Lady Kali looked at right leg and the left side of her hip. They were wrapped with Yuu's shirt. Blood was coming out and you could tell since Yuu's shirt strips were stained. "She looks awfully wounded! Lay her down on the grass and let me have a look at her!"**

**"Yes Lady Kali," Yuu bent down to the ground and carefully placed the redheaded girl on the grass.**

**Lady Kali took off her basket and put it down on the ground. She sealed the top of the basket then bent down by the girl. She checked the girls pulse. Then she immediately untied Yuu's shirt strips that were on her on her wounds and checked them but put back the shirt strips so the girl's blood wouldn't spill. "Yuu, get me an herb out of my basket. The herb is in a shape of a flower, but it's an herb. It should be at the top of the pile. Hurry please!"**

**"Yes!" Yuu quickly got up and went to Lady Kali's basket. He bent down and opened it. He looked inside the basket. Just like what Lady Kali had said, the leaf that was in the shape of a flower was on top of the herb pile. Yuu immediately grabbed it. He sealed the basket and stood up. He bent back down to where he was before, which was across form Lady Kali and the girl. Yuu handed Lady Kali the herb that he had just grabbed.**

**"Yuu hold on to it for a bit, I forgot that I won't need it right away but I will need it in a little bit. For now, place the herb on the girls chest do I can grab it quickly when I need to use it."**

**"Uh…. okay….," Yuu closed his eyes and placed the herb on the girl's chest. Yuu's face flushed even though his wasn't even looking at the girl's chest.**

**"Yuki, rip some strips of you shirt again, I'm going to need them soon."**

**Yuu opened his eyes and nodded at Lady Kali. He started ripping three strips of his shirt. Two for the girl's wounds and one to wipe the girls sweat.**

**The whole time when Lady Kali was working on the girl's wounds and checking them, she had her left hand over the girl's right leg and her left hand over the girl's left side of her hip. Her hands were glowing a light green color,**

**Yuu looked at Lady Kali's hands, he would always be fascinated when Lady Kali healed people with those strange powers of hers. "Amazing Lady Kali, you always are able to heal people like that!"**

**"Why thank you. Before I came to your village many years ago, I lived in a ninja village. There I learned about healing people this way. My best friend taught how to heal people. Also, judging from this girl's headband that she's wearing, she came from the village where I lived before and she is also a ninja, looks like the headband has faced some attacks since it has a dent. I think she started being a ninja quicker than the usual age to become a ninja."**

**"Lady Kali, you were a ninja before?"**

**"Yes I was."**

**"But you don't seem like you are one."**

**"Thank you….." Lady Kali grabbed the herb that was on the girl's chest and broke it into bits. She then put the bits of the herb into the girl's mouth. "Yuu take the old strips of your shirt from the girl's wounds and replace them with the ones you have right now I think she might open her wounds when she wakes up and tries to get up so I just want to be safe just in case her wounds open up. Also can you wipe the sweat off her please?"**

**Yuu nodded and replaced the strips and tied them. He then took the third strip he had and wiped the girls sweat from her face. While doing so, Yuu kept on looking at the girls face and then slapped himself when Lady Kali wasn't looking and stopped wiping the girl's sweat.**

**"Okay! Well looks like my works done!" Lady Kali stood up. She grabbed her basket and put it on her back.**

**"Thank you very much Lady Kali!"**

**"You're welcome Yuu! Bring the girl to your home and have your mother and your sister, Yuri, nurse the girl, they would know what to do. Also come and get me when she wakes up, I want to check on her health. Since she is a ninja that's in good health, she should wake up in a day or two."**

**"Yes I understand," Yuu carefully grabbed the girl and stood up. He was carrying the girl like a bride again.**

**"Shall we walk back to the village together Yuu?"**

**Yuu smiled and nodded, "Yes and can you please tell me what to do to help the girl when she wakes up, I have a feeling she won't be able to walk for a while."**

**"Of course," Lady Kali smiled.**

**Lady Kali and Yuu started walking back to the village.**

**"When she wakes up this is what you want to do, tell her what happened just in case is she doesn't remember and…"**

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did!<strong>

**Also you all remember in the 1st chapter when Amy felt a strange presence behind her right? Well those were the man and the woman who hurt Amy in chapter 4! **

**Whats going to happen when Amy wakes up? Will she wake up? Find out in Chapter 7 of 'Goodbye & Hello' next!**

**~EsteVamp4998~**


	7. Preview to Chapter 7 Plus more news

**Hey guys! REALLY sorry for not updating! I got writers block. **

**I am also going to delete this story. Don't worry it'll come back. **

**The reason I'm doing this is because I got better with my writing and I'm not happy how I did the last chapters so I'm deleting this story and its coming back in a mouth or two (maybe sooner). All the characters are coming back of course. ****I am very sad how I'm changing the title but I think its better that way.**

**If you want to know when the edited verison is coming, you may review this story or PM me.**

**Doing all this is to make 'Goodbye & Hello' a better story, and me a better author.**

**Plus I wanna add more of the orignal characters from the anime and manga of Naruto!**

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer: I do not own anything but my OC's<strong>

**But anyway... Please enjoy the Preview of Chapter 7!**

* * *

><p>Yuu made it to the front of his family's home.<p>

Of course he managed to keep the red-haired girl on his back.

He carefully used one hand to knock on the door. After a few seconds of waiting, a female opened the door, his sister Aimi. She had on a purple kimono that had sakura patterns and had long black straight hair. She looked at Yuu and was surprised.

"Who is that girl on your back Yuu?" she paused then a sly smirk appeared on her face, "Is she your girlfriend?"

_'Why is she always assuming something that isn't true?'_ Yuu thought to himself, though he blushed a bit. "She is not my girlfriend, ninjas were attacking her and tried to kidnap her when I found her," Yuu sighed.

The female starred at the girl's clothing, "Hm, is she a ninja?" she asked.

Yuu was struggling to hold on to the girl since he carried her for a tough ride. "Possibly, Lady Kali said she might be."

Aimi gestured her brother to come into the home quickly, "Get her inside then, did you not remember that not that many people in our village dislike ninjas? We will have to remove evidence that she is a ninja before father comes home from the mountains." Aimi stepped aside so Yuu could enter the home.

"No I did not forget, and why is father in the mountains?" Yuu quickly stepped into the house and asked.

"He's with the men hunting tigers," the female answered.

Behind Yuu, his sister looked outside to where Yuu was and looked both ways. She then quickly shut the door.

"Place her on the floor," the female pointed to an open spot.

Yuu placed the girl down. He bent down next to her and saw her expression that turned into pain.

Yuu got concerned. "Hey Aimi," Yuu called out and looked behind him. The female was gone and since a sliding door behind him was open.

The female soon came out from behind the sliding door with four blankets. She then used her foot to close the sliding door.

Quickly, she went by the girl and bent down next to her and placed the blankets next to herself.

"Aimi," Yuu looked at the female.

"What?" the female asked.

"When I placed her down, she looked hurt."

Aimi looked at the girl, then she looked at Yuu immediately, "Carry her for a bit while I place two blankets under her."

Yuu nodded and kneeled. He then picked up the girl carefully and stood up.

Aimi unfolded a blanket and placed it on the floor, she then placed the second blanket on top of the first.

"Yuu, pass her to me, but turn her over."

Yuu nodded and passed his sister the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Really sorry how it's really short!<strong>

**'Goodbye & Hello' will still be on FanFiction untill the new verison is up! **

**Thank you for reading my story! Really appericate it!**

**Feel free to vist my profile for more stories and others! :)**


End file.
